


断章-点梗-abo-小兔子与哈士奇（下

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-点梗-abo-小兔子与哈士奇（下

害怕被看出来眼里动摇的alpha机智的把omega翻了个面，他看着梅西的背影松了口气，又被起伏的腰线和腰窝撩拨得心慌，克里斯给自己找了点喘息的空间。

我真不敢相信这一切竟然是真的。克里斯恍惚的想，他的手下意识的放在了对方的臀瓣上，弹性良好的触感让他顺势捏了捏，他的拇指滑进臀缝里，那个他即将进入的地方紧致干燥，并没有像是他想象中的omega那样湿漉漉软乎乎的。

罗纳尔多先生遇到了一个难题。

如果他肯放下面子别再装做经验丰富，那他该开口要问问梅西接下来该怎么干，但被分开臀瓣暴露出私密部位的omega伸腿踹了他一脚，克里斯觉得自己不能就这么退让了，他开始努力在脑子里翻找为数不多的生理知识，视线在屋子里转了一圈儿落到了床头柜上。

那里好像是有什么……对，润滑剂来着。很好，我是个知道使用道具的alpha，一看就不可没有经验，克里斯心里美滋滋的，他伸手去拉开柜子，果然摸到了安全套和润滑剂，他一边撕开包装，一边在脑子里翻找出一句应景的小电影台词来——上帝啊他应该跟他里斯本的队友们道歉，如果那群家伙没拉着他补课，他现在可就傻眼了。克里斯挤了点润滑剂，捏着梅西腰线的手暴露了他的紧张。

冰凉的润滑剂让梅西攥着被子的手握紧了，他的耳朵和脸颊烧的通红，感觉到一根手指一点一点的探了进来，陌生又诡异的感觉让beta下意识的收紧了，alpha的另一只手捏着他的腰向上提，似乎是要他抬高臀部跪在床上。

艹！阿根廷人在心里又骂了一句，罗纳尔多先生显然不仅对omega经验丰富，对他这种硬邦邦对beta似乎也很有经验，他纠结了几秒，又觉得已经进展到这一步更加不能退让了，他又踹了克里斯一下，顶着快要炸裂的羞耻心用膝盖支撑起臀部跪趴在床上。

“你行不行啊，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”为了掩饰自己的心虚，beta又一次故作嫌弃的抱怨。

正在脑子里复习小电影的alpha被踹了一下吓得手指都抽出来了，他不知道是不是自己哪里做错了，又看见omega乖巧老练的抬高臀部，像是迫不及待展示自己一样，翘挺的臀丘分开，内里刚刚被试探扩张的淡粉色穴口充了血，变成了诱人的玫粉色，他不知道是不是错觉，那个被润滑剂挂上水光的穴口仿佛在收缩一般引诱他，克里斯鼻子有点热，他没出息的摸了一把，见红了。

艹。

克里斯转身用床单擦了擦鼻血，他脑子有点缺氧，又不敢去看梅西，忽然想起来自己裤子还没脱，于是像是找了新事业一样开始认真的脱裤子。

“急什么急。”alpha说这句话时气息还有点不稳，于是他捉住了一句台词，拿捏了语气说了出来。“等会儿你喊停我也不会停下的。”说完这句，克里斯觉得自己真是个机灵鬼，他脱掉了裤子，想了想，又觉得应该表现的更从容些，于是alpha摸到了两个人的衣服裤子，好好的叠放在了床头柜上。很好，他现在看起来应该一点也不急色了。克里斯又拉过床单擦了擦鼻血，他庆幸梅西看不见这个角度。

梅西把脸藏在枕头里，他摆出那个羞耻的姿势，等待着alpha的进一步动作，他紧张的让自己陷在枕头里，全身紧绷着，害怕暴露自己是个新手的事实，他仿佛能感受到alpha的视线缓慢的扫过自己暴露的下体，罗纳尔多先生是个坏人，beta心里抱怨起来，又被一种奇怪的感觉捕捉到了，他觉得自己像是被当成了观赏品，对方漫不经心的看着，带着点不以为然的高傲，他听到身后脱衣服的布料摩擦声，意识到自己真的被晾在一边了。视觉的剥夺让他不知道alpha打算什么时候触碰他，每一秒都有可能，或许下一秒？beta紧张的等待着，他从未做过这样羞耻的动作，现在又被对方仔仔细细的打量，期待和畏缩卷着羞耻的情绪交织起来，他的呼吸越来越乱，有那么几秒梅西觉得自己可能真的是个omega也说不定，明明没有人触碰他，他却感觉全身都难耐得要命，胸前刚刚被细细玩弄的乳头依然硬邦邦的翘着，在草莓红酒味交织的信息素里仿佛是烂熟的果实，他的阴茎同样凉飕飕的，分泌过多的前液拉着细长透明的丝滴落，像是这具过于饥渴的身体落下的口水一样让人难堪。

克里斯终于给自己做好了心理工作，他又挤了一点润滑剂，继续刚才没完成的工作，omega 的后穴太紧，克里斯低头看了看自己又看了看梅西，总害怕白刀子进红刀子出，他心里想着就算要再被踹一脚，也要好好的做好扩张，他又加入了两根手指，试探的张开了些，漫长的扩张虽然让他有点着急，但成果还是不错的，克里斯拔出手指，紧张的抵住梅西的穴口，他两手捏着omega的腰，试探的戳了戳。

逞强半天的beta直到被alpha滚烫的阴茎抵住才想是意识到要被侵犯了一样紧张起来，他浑浑噩噩的脑子努力的去思考究竟为什么两个人会滚到床上，但alpha没给他这个机会，粗硬的肉刃随着alpha的挺腰顶进来了一段，和刚刚扩张的温和完全不同，他更加紧张的攥紧了枕头，忍住了几乎脱口而出的呻吟。

只是刚刚进去一小段，克里斯就差点没出息的射出来，omega的内壁像是陷阱一样一层一层的绞上来收缩蠕动的软肉丰富腰这样把他吸进去一样，克里斯冷静了一下才继续向里挺进，他试探的抽送了两下，在碰触到一块软肉时感受到了omega全身骤然的轻颤，屋子里草莓味儿的信息素越来越重了，克里斯的脑子有点迷糊，他后颈发疼，腺体也鼓胀起来，克里斯摸了一把，意识到自己被引诱卷进了发情期，他看着乖巧趴伏的omega，开始寻找起刚刚顶到的腺体。

alpha的阴茎一下一下撞击在前列腺上，梅西咬着枕头，凌乱的喘息中夹杂着没藏好的呻吟声，他被一波一波的快感顶的手脚发软，alpha的撞击来的又狠又快，他庆幸身体撞击的脆响能盖住这些。当alpha吻上他发冷的脊背时，他没出息的在没碰前面的情况下射了出来，高潮后的身体敏感的要命，梅西甚至能感受到克里斯的唇纹，或者是他阴茎上涨股的血管的弧度，他等待着alpha快点完事，却被试探的顶了闭合的生殖腔，他的腔体因为生长激素不够根本没分化，但梅西没什么精力去思考这些，高潮后他的身体敏感的要命，内壁的软肉用力的绞紧alpha阴茎吮吸，仿佛没有注意到这些，alpha的入侵还在继续，克里斯在试探了几下后，毫不犹豫的入侵到了beta最隐私的器官，腔体被打开仿佛是在体内炸开了一道惊雷，乱窜的电流让他全身发麻，手脚都无力的颤抖起来，他搞不懂为什么生殖腔可以被打开，又被随后接二连三的顶弄继续将脑子干了出去。

好疼又好爽……阿根廷人胡乱的想着，他的眼泪乱糟糟的顺着脸颊落进枕头，不知道该不该喊停，思绪像是断了线，他的后颈被狠狠地咬了一口，红酒味的信息素火烧火燎的灌了进来，梅西被烧的脊柱发软，他听着身后的人奇怪的轻声嘀咕了一句为什么没能标记，还没等着开口说话，alpha的信息素就变了味道，红酒味的信息素褪去了甜味，属于酒精的刺鼻味道铺天盖地的落了下来，一股不好的预感冒了出来，他感觉身体里的结跳动了一下，随后alpha抱着他的腰继续顶弄了起来。

艹！

意识到大事不好的beta开始反抗，但克里斯已经莫名其妙的进入了热潮，他搞不懂这人为什么失控了，忍无可忍的回头看却发现那双漆黑的眼睛已经失去意识彻底被情欲吞噬。克里斯的第一次被动发情期来的迅速而激烈，他像是不知道疲倦，又或者打定主意不完成标记不会停下来，逞强的beta服了软，带着哭腔的请求他请下来，但他已经听不到了，克里斯让自己贴合着omega的身体，他反复侵犯起对方的生殖腔，跪趴的姿势给了他更多的便利，克里斯的信息素一刻不停的灌输着，梅西的腺体被烧得肿胀起来，他的意识被烧的迷糊，又被一波一波的快感来回推搡，alpha的手捏弄着他两颗充血红肿的乳头，他发干的喉咙呜咽着，接连几次高潮已经让他什么都射不出来了，但alpha还是不打算放过他。

alpha的指甲刮蹭着omega的乳孔，他源源不断关进去的信息素有了回报，在他不停的揉捏下，梅西感觉有什么东西被挤出来了，他低头向下看，泛黄稀疏的白色液体被alpha挤了出来，起先有些少，随着alpha的侵犯越来越多，他的视线向下看到了自己硬不起来的阴茎和湿漉漉的大腿，飘忽的意识里忽然觉得自己是个omega。

我该不会……也能生孩子吧……

他并没思考出这些来，alpha越来越凶狠的撞击让他下腹发酸，被信息素烧的迷糊的脑子像是失去了思考能力和判断能力，梅西茫然又空洞的看着自己软掉的阴茎背顶出一股一股透明的液体，随后像是破开闸门一样失去了控制。

艹。

他失去意识前狠狠的骂出了声。

罗纳尔多先生没能标记自己喜欢的omega——他固执的拒绝相信欧足联提供beta的证明。

罗纳尔多先生没能搞到自己儿子的抚养权，马特奥那个小混蛋长得也不像他——这都是因为他没能标记梅西，他的儿子才长得不像他的！

罗纳尔多先生顶着性爱战神的尴尬名号转会皇马了——毕竟他忙着标记梅西的时候没锁门，第二天喊他出发的鲁尼辣眼睛的昭告了天下，但见鬼的他没能标记梅西，那一定是因为他不如那个小混蛋之前的alpha，艹他的别让他找到那个alpha！梅西大概对他的技术不太满意，克里斯整整半年没能爬上omega的床。

梅西先生躲了alpha半年——他警告了每一个可能泄露他行踪的人，敢通风报信就把他过成公鸡下蛋的雕像，顺便让那个拿他当omega用的混蛋继续难过他标记不了自己的事儿去吧。

梅西先生在发现了马特奥的存在后打电话喊了alpha过来——上门苦力，不欺负白不欺负。

“你儿子说没有alpha爸爸的标记他不舒服。”beta摸摸压根儿没显怀的肚子认真的说。

罗纳尔多先生陷入了这辈子都走不出的自卑阴影中不能自拔。


End file.
